The Day We Met (one direction fanfic)
by twilightlovergurl75
Summary: Five best friends move to England for a few minutes and One Direction is living with them the question is what going on with Danielle and Louis , read and stay with them too see why happens
1. First meeting

_Hey guys this is my first One Direction Fanfic and i'm sorry if some of the things are wrong i hope you like this story(:_

* * *

Danielle's Point of View

Today is the day we are going to England. We are moving there for a couple of months, Me and my four best friends, Harmony, Terri, Maria, and Melina. Well technically Harmony is my sister but still my best friend. We have alot in common , we all love One Direction, we're all funny and weird, but the good kind of weird. And the good things is we each like a different One Direction guy. I like Louis, harmony likes Niall, Terri like Zayn, Maria likes Liam and Melina likes Harry.

"Girls, we got to go the plane is going to leave in 20 minutes" I screamed down the stairs

"okay" they screamed back

We finished all the packing that was left and left to the airport

8 HOURS LATER

The plane landed and us girls went to the five bed room apartment that we rented and i ran in and went to the biggest room, We laughed at Melina cause she got the smallest room.

After about an hour we were putting up posters in our rooms, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it " I called to the girls I walked to the door and opened it and almost past out at who I seen.

"Hello, I'm Lou-" he started but I cut him off

"Louis your Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan and Zayn Malik and Liam Payne and Harry Styles" I almost yelled

Of course the girls heard my yelling and came to see what was going on. When they saw who was at the door they screamed and Maria past out.

"I can't believe this is happening One Direction is at our door" Melina screeched

"OW" Me, Harmony, Terri, and the boys yelled

"Sorry" she blushed

"So why are you guys here not that I'm not thrilled" Harmony asked

"well we were told we were going to be living here for a couple of months before we go on tour" Louis said in his cute little accent

"How are we all going to live here when there is only five rooms" Terri questioned

"We could room with you girls" Liam said

"good idea" Harry said with a big grin on his face

"We should let the boys pick who they want to stay with" Harmony suggested

They all nodded

"Okay I pick Danielle" Louis said really loud, I smiled

"I pick Harmony " Niall said smiling

" I want Terri " Zayn said

"Melina" Harry yelled

"Two things first, I want Maria and second will she be okay" Liam asked and walked over to her side

"Yeah she does that when she gets excited she should wake up in 3,2,1" I explained then she woke up

"Hey what happened and why is Liam Payne next to me" Maria almost screamed

"Maria calm down they are staying here with us and Louis is staying with me, niall with Harmony, Zayn with Terri, Liam with you, And Harry with Melina" I told her then I remembered the posters

"Um girls we should go take down our posters"

"Oh yeah, guys can you stay out here for a few minutes" Maria asked

"Okay" Niall replied

Me and my girls ran to our rooms and took down the posters and came out when we were done

"Um you can put you stuff in the rooms now" Terri told them

"Thank you, could you show us to the rooms" Harry asked

"Sure" Melina answered

We showed the guys to our rooms and helped them unpack

Louis Point of View

So I'm rooming with this girl Danielle. We have to share a bed, a dresser, and closet. Also I'm still wondering who her posters were of. I have to get it out of her.

"Hey,Danielle" I said

"Hey Louis " she said back

"Please tell me what those posters were of"

"Well I'm a huge fan of one direction and you are my favorite" she said and looked down

"Hey" I put my finger under her chin and made her look into my eye's "don't be embarrassed I would put your picture on my wall in a second"

"Thank you for making me feel better" she told me and hugged me and I hugged back

"We should get the others and play truth or dare" I said suddenly

"Okay"

And we walked hand in hand to get the others, the only thing she didn't know was that I was falling for her and hard


	2. Truth or Dare

Louis Point of view

Danielle and I went to get the others to play truth or dare. They all agreed, so we got in a circle on the floor.

"Who's going first"Liam asked

"Me me pick me me" Danielle and I said at the same time, we look at each other and laughed

"Ok you can go first" she said

"Yay" I exclaimed "Maria, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Out of all of us guys wich one do you like" I asked she blushed and said

"Liam" and blushed even redder Liam blushed also

"Um, Niall truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare oh to lick Zayns face then kiss him on the lips" Maria challenged

"Fiiiine" Niall groaned and licked and kissed Zayn and we laughed at their expressions

"Very funny, Terri truth or dare" Zayn asked

"Truth"

"If you had to kiss any one in this room who would it be"

"You"she blushed and he had a smile ok on his face

Neither me or Danielle was prepared for the next question

Terri' s point of view

I'm so evil right now, going to det Danielle back for when she made me fall in front of my crush in high school.

"Danielle truth or dare " I asked

"Dare

"I dare you to kiss Louis" I said

"What no I-I can't" she stuttered

"A dare is a dare"I smiled innocently

"But" she started"fine

I watched as she and Louis slowly inched toward each other. After about what seemed like forever Harry yelled

"Come on just kiss already"

They were about a centimeter apart and thy connected their lips. Louis pulled her closer and she knotted her fingers in his hair. They kissed for like five minutes until they broke apart, Danielle blushed and ran to their room. Louis got up , his face beat red, and ran after her . I felt so bad.

Danielle' s point of view

I have never felt so embarrassed in my life. I can't believe that Terri would do that to me. I sat there crying for a couple seconds then there was a knock at the door

"Can I come in please" It was Louis voice

"Go away" I moaned in the pillow

"Please Danielle " he whined

"Fine" and I got up and unlocked the door and I was met face to face with Louis.

"Look, I'm sorry about the kiss and embarrassing you" Louis said embarrassed

"Its not your fault I should have chickened out and took the consequences instead of making you kiss me, I mean why would someone like you like someone like me, I'm nothing special, look at you and look at m-" Louis cut me off by kissing me.

"Shut up" he whispered against my lips I kiss him back and knotted my fingers in his hair. He grabbed my waist and pulls me closer to him. I'm not sure how long we kissed and when we broke apart I was breathless. After a couple minutes of silence he said

"Please don't ever say those things again, you are perfect to me , I would change you for the world, you are special, you are the most smartest, prettiest, caring ,girl in the world"

I had tears In my eyes by time he was finished. I hugged him and he put his arm's around me.

We let go and walked over to the end and we got under the blanket. He wrapped his arm's around me and pulled me close to him.I felt so safe and wanted in his arm's I soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Whats going on with you two

Harry's point of View

So after the truth of dare thing, the next morning we all walked into Danielle and Louis' s were cuddled up together with Louis' s arms around her and her head burried this chest. It was so cute, the girls aww'd and I woke the

"Huh what happened" Danielle asked then she looked at Louis and said "oh" then they blushed

"Woah you made Tommo blush" Niall exclaimed

"You guys looked so cute" I said and they all looked at me like I was crazy "what" I asked cluelessly

"Nothing"

"Harry's right you guys looked adorable" Harmony said

"Um, I'm going to go take a shower" Danielle said then grabbed some clothes and went to the restroom

Danielle got out of the shower 15 minutes later and sat on the love seat next to Louis, who put his arm around her, and layed her head on his shoulder. There had to be something going on with those two and by the looks on the others faces they thought so too. I put an innocent smile on my face and asked

"So, what's going on between you two"

Danielle's point of view

"So what's going on between you two"Harry asked

"Oh we're just friends" Louis replied

"Yeah, just friends" I said sadly my eyes tearing

"What's wrong, Dani" Zayn asked

"It's nothing" a traitor tear running down my cheek. I thought he liked me more than a friend

"It doesn't matter" my voice cracked

"Yes I does, babe" Melina said

"No, it doesn't" with more teas slipping out, I got up and walked to our room.

I don't know how long I sat there a cried but eventually there was a knock on the door

"Danielle, can I come in I want to talk to you" I didn't argue this time and just let Louis in

"Hey"I said sniffling

"What's wrong, Dani" he asked

"It's just really hurt when you said that we are just friends , I thought we were more than that" I told him and my eye's tearing up again

"I thought we were too, I only said that because I thought that you wouldn't to know about us , I didn't mean to hurt you, Dani" his voice cracked at the last part

"I believe you, Lou" I smiled, he did to, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine

Once again my fingers knotted in his hair messing it up and he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to his body. We sat there just kissing until Harry came in

Hey, Woah , just friends my butt, eh Louis" Harry smiled cheekily, I blushed an Lou laughed and said

"Your just jealous of my sexiness" I laughed as he took off his shirt and showed off his abs. I couldn't help but stare at him. Of course he caught me and winked

"Like what you see" he said very sexy, I blushed and said

"Of course I can't resist my BooBears sexiness"

"Aww she has a nickname for you" Harry squealed

"So, would you go on a date with me tomorrow, DaniBear"my BooBear asked, awe he has a nickname for me

"Of course BooBear" and I hugged him and we spent the rest of the day with the gang


End file.
